Small Requests
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: •Shandy• Their talk about moving in together.


**I can't say no to a friend she asked for a story & who am I to deny her. I hope you enjoy this story gingersnapped907. **

**All mistakes are my own & I don't own these characters, I just enjoy writing stories about them**.

Sharon finished reviewing her teams reports, stacking the files vertically, placing her fingers on the edges and pushed them together till they were aligned. She grins when she looks out her window watching Lieutenant Provenza placed his hands out from stopping Andy from talking. Probably about her, them and our future together. Moving in together...

Sharon snorts when Lieutenant Provenza rolls his eyes at Andy and started walking away, shaking his head side to side while his hands shook in the air. Her eyes travel over to Andy, her eyes swelling with all sorts of emotions. Trust, respect, and she swallowed hard she loves him. So why was she scared of the idea of them moving in together. They moved together in harmony when she watched him at her condo. When he was injured and after his blood clot surgery, then again when he moved back. Andy would stay at the condo least three nights a week, maybe more depending on the case.

Sharon placed her chin in the palm of her hand, starring out of her office window admiring Andy. His head slouched down, rubbing his right fingers along his forehead, as his partner walks away from him disgusted, uninterested, and annoyed. Louie doesn't want to hear his best friend talk about the Captain that way. Sharon grins when Andy slowly turns around, his eyes finding her. She blushes when her eyes travel to that smirk on his lips. That makes her heart skip a beat and her body to tremble with desire when he kisses her. The way his left hand goes into my hair massaging my scalp as he pulls me forwards our kiss turning it more passionate, his right hand moving down along my neck, his fingertips gliding along her skin. His thumb glides along her collarbone and under her beige cardigan, resting his hands on each of her shoulders.

His thumb moving back and fourth enjoying the way she did different hums while he continued touching and kissing her. Sharon's hands moved from his hips to his back, stopping at is shoulder blades, her fingertips digging into his cotton covered flesh pulling him towards her. Sharon lips began to tingle as she remember last night kiss outside her condo door.

Sharon was startled out of her memory when Andy tapped on the glass with that damn smirk on his face. Sharon still blushing when Andy walked into her office and closed the door behind him. With his hands to his side as he walked behind her desk pulling her chair away from the desk, reaching his hand out for to take it. Andy grins when her soft hands intertwine his calloused flesh. Once Sharon was upright he grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. Draping it along his arm extending his arm out for her to take. "You ready my dear?" Andy asked with a huge grin.

Sharon smiles widen as she gets lost starring into his chocolate brown eyes. Andy makes her feel at peace, she truly never had a connection like she does with Andy. She knew it was time to face her fears, she missed Andy when he wasn't there to cuddle at night and just talk for hours in the dark holding and kissing each other. Sharon took a deep breath in through her nose while looking up at Andy smiling as she slowly exhaled. "Yes, I am ready." Sharon continued to smile as Andy guided her out of her office. She finally found a partner that understood her, someone she could talk to who wouldn't judge her or tell her to quit her job, because it is to dangerous.

Andy placed his hand on her lower back guiding her towards the elevator. He grins as Sharon leans into him, she hummed when Andy placed a kiss to the back of her head. Sharon turns a little smiling up at Andy, resting her hand on his chest. Moving her thumb over his beating heart. Andy placed his hand over hers, staring at her with his lovingly eyes.

"So, what's the plan for dinner?" Smiling at her.

Looking down at their hands and then back to his face. "I was thinking spinach ravioli's with garlic cream sauce with garlic bread with parmesan cheese?"

Andy pulls her closing pecking her lips, pulling away and smiling down at her. "Sounds wonderful. So what do we need to get from the store?" Asked Andy.

Both moving away from each other as the elevator arrives and opens it doors. Andy goes in after Sharon, his hand moving back to her lower back. Sharon turns her head slightly back at home smiling. "Need to pick up french bread, butter, and body wash."

Andy moves his hand to hire hip pulling her to him. "Body wash?" He asked puzzled.

Sharon turns around to face Andy. She grins at his clueless expression. Running her fingers along his tie. "Yes, body wash. You know to lather over my body in the shower." She said with a grin.

Realization hits him and shyly looks at her, his eyes staring into gets. "You don't have to buy body wash. I bought your favorite body wash yesterday." Andy said with a smile. It's grows wider when Sharon smiles at him. Sharon moves forward and kisses Andy on the lips. "Thank you." Sharon said as she buried her face into his neck inhaling his scent, closing her eyes. Letting her body to relax as his arms wraps around hers, his nose buried in her hair. They continued to hug till the elevator binged announcing they arrive at the parking garaging area. Andy guided Sharon to her car, but continued to walk to the passenger door. Sharon turns around and smiles at Andy as she hands him her keys.

Andy takes her keys then leans over and kisses her, his hands moving her forearms. He grins when Sharon moans, her hands resting on his chest. They pulled apart and Andy held the door open for Sharon. He grins when Sharon thanks him and sits down. After closing her door he moves behind the car, adjusting his tie for the second time tonight.

Pulling into Erewhon parking lot, they glance at each other, before Andy opened his door then walks fast to her side. Opening her door, sticking his hand out for her to take ahold. He grins when Sharon placed her hand in his, as he helped her out of the car. "Thank you." Sharon said as she ran her hands down her skirt. Sharon looks up at him, then threads her fingers with his as they made their way towards the grocery store.

Walking around the story stopping at certain items and just laughing as they made their way thrive various isles just looking at random items. Andy telling stories about times he cooked tofu turkey for Louie and he got so upset when he found out it wasn't real meat. Sharon snort laughs loudly, place her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment as other people walked by them staring at them.

Andy wraps his arms Sharon as he laughs along with her, trying to shield her from people staring at them. Sharon pulls away from Andy and smacks his chest lightly, before turning around as she walked away she winks at him and heads towards the bakery for french bread. Andy stood there for few minutes, damn that woman will be the death of me. He grins as she follows behind her walking fast just to catch up to her. He spots her in from the if the table with a variety of breads, as he stopped behind her he slowly placed his hand on her lower back. Sharon turns her around and smiles at Andy as he smiled at her. Both picking out a french bread and headed towards checkout. Once they paid for their bread they headed towards Andy's place.

Andy helped Sharon with collecting pots and pans while she found his cutting board and his cheese grater. Sharon started grating the fresh parmesan cheese. Once she was done she started prepping the the bread. After Sharon cut the bread open she mixed the Gaelic spread over the bottom portion on the bread the grabbed fresh parmesan cheese.

And collected water for their spinach ravioli's he hand made the other night. He remembered telling Sharon about in last night on the phone, when he got home. As he waited for the water to boil he couldn't stop staring at Sharon as she carefully spread the garlic butter on the bread then applying the prefect amount of cheese. Sharon wraps it in aluminum foil and leaves it on the counter. She turns arounds and smilies shyly at Andy as she catches him watching her. His eyes making her heart flutter.

She slowly walks to him wrapping her arms around his back and her face in his neck. Sharon hums as she feels Andy wrap his arms around waist and up her back. Andy buries his face in her hair as he closes his eyes as they hold each other. Andy loosens, turning them sideways as he checks on the water to see if it was boiling. Taking the lid off and seeing the steam traveling up, he placed it on the counter and grabbed the spinach ravioli's. Placing them in one at a time while Sharon placed the garlic bread in the oven. They both stood next to each other as they watched the water boil.

Sharon rests her head on his shoulder and her left hand on his lower back. "I would like to move in with you." She said quickly.

Andy placed the spoon down, turning to look at Sharon, he placed one of his hands on her forearm and the other cupping her face smiling happily at her. "Are you sure Sharon? I don't want you to feel rushed or pressured. If you are not ready for that step, I will fully understand." Andy said gentry as he ran a thumb along her jawline.

Sharon closed her eyes to stop the tears from continuing. God how did she end up falling for her best friend, a man that in the beginning drove her crazy. To now she couldn't see her life without him in it. Sharon opens her loving eyes at Andy smiling happily as she said. "Yes, Andy I'm sure. I want us to move in together. But, I would...I would like." Sharon nervously looks down embarrass about what she was about to say.

Andy lifts her head up, his eyes boring j to hers. His thumbs glides along her chin. "You would like? What Sharon? You can tell me." He said softly as he continued to glide along her cheekbone.

Sharon looks up and swallows the lump in her throat. "I would like a house that had enough rooms for all of our kids and grandkids. A huge backyard with a greenhouse and a rose bed in the front." After she finished she was bitting her lower lip. Sharon's heart fluttered as she watched Andy's face light up.

"Really?" Andy says excitedly.

Sharon couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, with both of our salaries working together we can buy a house. They have a nice six bedroom house fifteen minutes from Nicole's and twenty five minutes from PAB." She said seriously while her hand played with the top buttons of his dress shirts.

Andy heart felt light as a feather, both of his hands took ahold of her face, his eyes gazing into hers while his thumbs rested on her cheekbones. "I love you Sharon."

Sharon smiles lovingly back at Andy, her eyes slowly misting over at him saying those words to him. Her hands flat against his chest then moved up along the back of his neck. Her eyes lost in his, she smiled. "I love you too Andy."

Andy pulled Sharon into a passionate kiss, both getting lost in their passionate kisses. They didn't hear the timer going off until the water was boiling over and the smell of burnt bread filled the air. They pulled apart and quickly tried to save their dinner. They both looked at each other smiling as they ruined their dinner.

"Sorry." Sharon said sadly as she opens the aluminum foil to their harden semi burnt garlic bread.

"I'm sorry too." As he pours the boiling water out but the spinach ravioli's were falling apart and making a huge mess in the sink.

They both turned and looked at beach other, they shrugged their shoulders then hugged eat other as they laughed in each other's arms. "I'm sorry for ruining dinner." Sharon mumbled into his neck.

Andy help Sharon tighter against him. "You should be." He said into her hair.

Sharon pulled away slightly her hands on his chest looking up at him with raised eye brows. "Excuse me?"

His hands moved down and stops on her lower back, still smiling at her. "If you weren't so distracting, I wouldn't have burnt dinner." Placing his lips over hers to stop he from talking. "Also if you gave me the greatest news in the world a few seconds by saying yes to us moving in together." He smiled again then kissed her, he deepens the kiss and swallows her moans.

Sharon's hands roam up and around his neck pulling him flush against her body. "Andy." She whispers, when his hand travels farther south, stopping at her butt and giving it a lite squeeze.

He pulls away and smiles as her eyes are darkened with love and desire. She moves back and takes ahold of his hand pulling him away from the kitchen and down the corridor towards his bedroom. She grins as Andy starts to fidget with left ear. Once they were in his bedroom Sharon shuts the door and moves towards Andy. Sharon wraps her arms around him and kisses him deeply, her hands working to remove the buttons on his dress shirt. She was at the last button when Andy regained his control. Placing his hands over hers, he took a deep breath in then looked into her marvelous green eyes that sparkled back at him.

"Are you sure about this Sharon?" He asked nervously.

Sharon was able to the get the last button off his shirt while his hands were still covering gets. Sharon smiles at Andy as she mid her head, bringing her lips closer to his. Her warm breath heating his lips as she spoke. "Yes, Andrew I'm sure."

Her lips crashed onto his as their arms wrapped around each others bodies, touching places they have yet to explore. Stealing each other's breathes away as well as swallowing each other's moans and chanting affections of I loves you.

 **The End**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this** ** _gingersnapped907_** **.**


End file.
